


Anna Moves to Paris and Kai's Back

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Moving Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: After the funeral of Jason Tood Anna moves to Paris. She runs into Kai Smith and well it's hard for him not to remember eventually.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187





	Anna Moves to Paris and Kai's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kai is from the same original story Anna is.

Anna was sitting in her bedroom at Wayne Manor the day after her little brother’s, Jason’s, funeral. She had a lot of things running through her head. The main one was ‘Where am I going to go now?’ She walked over to her computer desk and looked up cheap flights, one way flights. She found a cheap flight to Paris, France, she bought a ticket for a flight that was leaving in ten hours and started packing up duffel bags and suitcases.

Dick walked into her room, “You getting ready to leave?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get there, and when I get on the plane, and so on.”

“That’s all I can ask, you're not going to Talia’s are you?”

“No, she’s not exactly the friendliest this time round.”

“True, I’ll try to keep B sane.”

“Good, though Tim will come around soon.”

“Soon-ish.”

Anna gave a small laugh.

“How’s your back?”

“Better than yesterday, better than last time, because we found that pain medication that works.”

“Good, I love you.”

“Love you too, D.”

Dick smiled and left her to pack.

Anna packed both using her powers and with her hands.

Ten hours later.

Anna was sitting in a normal plane seat, she didn’t want to use Bruce’s money, he could find her. On the flight over she looked for apartments, she found one and managed to talk the landlord into giving her the key the next day. She booked a hotel room for the night. She did some case work, wrapping up her current cases, and did some Jump City Wayne Enterprises work.

A month into living in Paris, she ran into a familiar face.

“I found Kai,” She said to herself later that day, “I _have_ to become friends with him.”

And she did.

2 years later, Kai Smith moves in.

Then the fateful conversation happened two months into Kai living with her.

“Anna?”

“Yeah?”

“I keep having dreams about you, me, Nya, and some other people I feel I should know.”

She sighed, “Jay Gordan-Walker.”

“What?”

“Cole Brookstone, Zane Roberts, Lloyd Grandberry, Rebecca Sheets.”

“Gabriella Fisher, Pixal Houston, Alyssa Seabrook, and Alex Seabrook,” Kai finished for her.

“Remember now?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“Timeline went to crap, me and D remember because-”

“Guardian Angels, yeah.”

“I’ll make a group chat with you, me and Dick.”

“Wait, why?”

“So we can talk about the first timeline without Dick having to come here.”

“Right, smart.”

“Thanks Hothead.”

“You’re Welcome, Ice Queen.”

A week later.

“So why are you in Paris and not at the League of Assassins?”

“Bruce and Thaila aren’t married so Thaila isn’t the friendliest.”

“Ahh.”

“Also Bruce didn’t care about Dick or me when we got adopted, and didn’t care about Babs when she became Batgirl, he started caring about all of us when Jay came around.”

“Is that why you didn’t just go back to Jump?”

“Yeah, he’s trying but I just couldn’t, I’m still running Jump’s Wayne Enterprises though, and talking to Dick obviously.”

“You talked to Dick last time though.”

“I did, but only after he got kidnapped by the League and knew where I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is that all the main characters of my original story-  
> Anyway
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
